The Invisible Insects in the Snow
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: AU James tries to convince Harry why it isn't good to eat snow.


**A little oneshot that I thought of while having nothing else to do. The conversation between James and Harry was inspired by the conversation I had with my little brother. To this day, he still eats snow. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Jo Rowling does.**

James walked outside, fully dressed in a snow suit. He smiled as he watched his three year old son playing in the snow. Harry was trying to make a snowman but every time he managed to make a little ball, he would put too much weight on it and it would break. Harry looked frustrated, so he sat in the snow sulking. After a moment James saw Harry bring his mitted hand up to his mouth.

"No Harry!" James said, walking up to his son.

"Don't eat the snow; it's not good for you." He grabbed Harry's mitted hand out of his mouth and shook the snow off it. Harry looked as though he was insulted.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking up curiously at his father. James sat down in the snow and started unconsciously making snow balls.

"Well" James started, "It's got little insects in them, bacteria, they're bad for you." Harry's brow furrowed and he grabbed some snow into his hand. He studied it intently.

"But I don't see any." He said, looking up at James as though he had lied to him.

"There invisible, you can't see them." James said. He now had a mountain of snow balls next to him.

"No. There's no inspects." Harry said shaking his head stubbornly.

"Yes, there is, buddy." Harry looked up at him again. He looked confused.

"Do you remember when mummy said not to eat yellow snow?" Harry smiled and giggled.

"Yeah! That's pee!" He said and burst into more giggles.

"Mummy said that when Harry sees yellow snow, it's 'cause Padfoot peed there." James burst out laughing. That sounded exactly like something Lily would say.

"That's right buddy. So don't eat the snow." James thought he had gotten through to his son.

"No yellow snow. But I can eat this kind, right?" James felt like smacking himself on the head.

"No, buddy, you can't eat any of the snow. Remember? There are bacteria in it." Harry's face scrunched up. He took another mound of snow and put it in his mouth.

"No Harry! Spit it out." Harry swallowed.

"See? It tastes good." Harry said with a mischievious grin. James was about to reprimand him about not listening to him when he saw Lily walk outside. Lily walked up to them and smiled at James. It seemed that every time they saw each other they fell even more in love. Lily caught Harry's hand that was about to go into his mouth.

"Harry." Lily said. Harry put the snow back onto the ground.

"What's the rule Harry?"

"No eating the snow." Harry said in a defeated tone. James looked up at Lily with his mouth wide open like a fish.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lily asked confused.

"I've been trying to convince Harry not to eat snow for the last half hour and you come here and he listens just like that." He tried snapping his fingers but he failed miserably because he had gloves on. Lily smiled at him triumphantly. James grabbed one of his many snow balls and threw it in Lily's face. She wiped the snow off and looked insulted.

"James Potter!" She yelled out. James' eyes widened. She threw herself onto him and shoved his face into the snow. Harry, not wanting to be left out, jumped onto his father's back throwing snow any which way, giggling. Lily could hear James' muffled pleas. She felt him shift and then suddenly he was standing up with Harry held in front of him. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. He was laughing with glee.

"Don't use your son as a shield you prat!" Lily said, bending down to grab James' snow balls.

"Face me like a real man!" She goaded on. James reluctantly put his son back down onto the snow. Lily threw all his many, many snow balls at him. He tried running to the side of the house, but Harry had tackled his leg and he ungraciously fell down into the snow. Once Lily had pelted him with all his snow balls and James was freezing cold she said, "Do you surrender?" Her hands were on her hips and she looked triumphant.

"I surrender!" James sat up, his hands held above his head.

"The great James Potter is surrendering to a woman? What has this world come to?" He heard a familiar voice say. It was Sirius and he was laughing at him. Sirius winked at Lily. That did it; James launched himself onto Sirius and started throwing snow in his best friends face.

"Attack Siwus!" Harry said, joining his father in the snow fight. Once Sirius had surrendered, Lily and James retired into the house with hot mugs of cocoa. James watched his son and best friend playing in the snow from the living room window. James looked at Lily. She had rosy cheeks and matted hair. He smiled and then kissed her. From the corner of his eye he saw something peculiar. He broke the kiss and looked out the window. Harry _and _Sirius were eating snow! James bounded for the door.

"_Harry! Sirius! Don't eat the snow!_" Lily's laughter could be heard from the door.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
